The Mouth of Hell
by ncisduckie
Summary: This is what was supposed to happen at the end of "Chosen." The writers just got distracted. I'm kidding. this is what would have happened is Buffy was stubborn and stayed with Spike. A little fluffy. BxS. R&R please for this is my first BtVS fic! Thanks!


**The Mouth of Hell**

_"ANGLE: THE CAVERN_

_Is collapsing at the top and bottom - the actual school falling in on the vamps._

_BUFFY  
>Spike...<em>

_SPIKE  
>I mean it. I gotta do this.<em>

_His hand is held up, frozen in his rictus of revelatory pain. Buffy takes her own hand, interlocks it with his. A moment, and both hands burst into flames._

_We hold close on the two of them, ignoring the flames, looking at each other._

_BUFFY  
>I love you.<em>

_A moment. He smiles kindly._

_SPIKE  
>No you don't. But thanks for saying it.<em>

_A big quake rocks them. Spike pushes her away._

_SPIKE (cont'd)  
>It's your world up there. Now GO!<em>

_She looks at him - and bolts._

_He looks back at the destruction in front of him, smiles wickedly._

_SPIKE (cont'd)  
>I wanna see how it ends.<em>

_EXT. SUNNYDALE HIGH SCHOOL - DAY_

_Wood shuts the door - he's at the wheel - and the bus peels out._

_ANGLE: The very back of the bus - there's Dawn, looking for_

_DAWN  
>Buffy...<em>

_INT. SUNNYDALE HIGH SCHOOL - DAY_

_Buffy tries to head for the door, but is blocked. She has nowhere to go but up the stairs._

_INT. CAVERN - DAY_

_Spike is still smiling as he is eaten from inside by the power, and the world falls away from beneath him as he dies._

_EXT. SUNNYDALE – DAY"_

**. . .**

**A/N: Now pretend that all the italics never happened.**

**. . .**

"I love you," She says, the truth of the past few years finally settling in her mind. It had dawned on her at that exact moment, and she was going to try her hardest to have her one true love to stay with her. Well, actually get him to leave with her, but who was really paying attention?

Her words cause a smile to form on the reformed vampire's face. "No, you don't. But thanks for saying it." Her words were long awaited for and they practically made his soul melt. He sensed that the building would soon collapse and potentially kill the girl. "It's your world up there, now GO!" He demands, pushing his love away.

The woman stays put and looks into the man's deep blue eyes. "Not without you," she says, pulling closer. "I finally figured it out. I love you. And I'm not going to let you go. It's not fair. The dysfunctional love thing for the both of us? It's not going to happen this time, I won't let it."

His face softens, "Buffy, there's a possibility of you dying here. If you don't make it, I'll die miserably. You wouldn't want that, would you, luv?"  
>Buffy stared at the man in front of her and stepped closer. Not just closer, but she moved untill skin touched skin. She looked up and got on her toes. Buffy then proceeded to kiss the man with great passion.<p>

The man, who was greatly surprised, kissed her back. Moments pass. He pulls away. "Buffy, please, you have to leave. Save yourself."

"But you-"

He cuts her off, "I've died when I became this bloody monster, and I'll die again for you, love. I'll die, and I'll love you forever."

When he said these words, the world just stopped. The building that seemed to be seconds away from falling on the lovers, it stopped and stayed in place. The Hellmouth that lay beneath them stopped glowing. It stopped coming up. It was as if the world was just waiting for those words. The breath was taken from the couple's mouths (not like it really mattered for one of them) when they realized what happened.

"W-What the 'ell just happened?" He asks, finally with great gusto.

"Well….."Buffy looked at her hands, "I kinda….."  
>"What did you do, pet?" He asks with genuine concern and worry. The words put him at a un-ease, like if something was going to happen. Like the world was going to just, go black.<p>

"I-I flung the amulet into the Hellmouth. The mouth of Hell, well, I guess that's what it wanted." Buffy said weakly. "I guess it also kinda helped that you're bleeding into it."

"What?" The vampire looked down to see the unsteady stream of blood dropping down. "It was th-the amulet? All along?" The vampire looked disgusted, "If I would have bloody known that I would have jumped."

These words stung the slayer's heart. Bruise it. To hear the one she loved wanted to be dead broke her heart. She slowly raises her scorched hand and slaps his pale face. "Don't say that!" she cries.

Spike was taken aback when Buffy slapped his face; he raises his hand to rub it and looks at Buffy with great surprise, "What was that for?"

"Don't you dare say that you're ever going to leave. That you'd rather be dead!" she screams as a river of tears flows from her green eyes. "You can't start toying with my feelings now! I love you, Spike, I know that now."

There is a moment. Then Spike lifts his hand and caresses Buffy's face. "I love you too," he says finally.

Then, they kiss. These kisses are different then their previous kisses. These kisses are gentle yet filled with great passion. They greatly contrasted the kiss of one love and one hate. These were the kisses of two people who loved each other equally. The kisses last until finally, Buffy needs to come up for air. The two keep close and stay in each other's arms, breathing heavily.

They stay like that for many minutes before Buffy realizes that her friends and the other slayers should be back by now. "The gang," she breathes, now extremely worried. Spike understands then reaches for her hand. Then together, they walk toward the dimming sunlight…..Until they realize that Spike would be dust if they actually step into the light. So they wait in the last inches of shade and wait for the group, still intertwined.

**A/N: This is my first Buffy fic. I would like to Thank Noise From Nowhere for being my beta-reader, even through the whole Angel thing. I would like to remind everybody that i DO NOT own the script piece used at the beginning. It belongs to Joss Whedon. It's not mine. Thank you guys for reading it! Please review! Tell me if it should somehow be continued or just stay as-is**


End file.
